


Like it was before

by couldvelovedyou



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldvelovedyou/pseuds/couldvelovedyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winning the Champions League brings them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like it was before

They both know what the breaking point was.

Spain won the penalties, the players went down to the dressing rooms, and that was that.

-

Cristiano scores.

He runs and runs and runs.

_Champions league - the final - la décima_

The bench is getting closer. They're all jumping up and down. A moment passes and he's embraced in Iker's arms, and then the rest of them join in.

-

He finds himself at the bottom of a pile compiled of his teammates. His hand gets squeezed, and he realizes he's still holding Iker's hand. Under the bodies around him he manages to turn his head to look right at his captain, whose eyes are sparkling and smile is so wide, Cristiano can't help but chuckle too.

He closes the few millimeters between them and places his lips on Iker's cheek, right next to his eye. Iker's eyes close, and his relived sigh is like music to his ears.

-

When Iker passes him the trophy, their hands slightly touch. His small smile is for Iker, and then he turns around and puts on the biggest smile he has for the crowds, for the fans, for the press.

Someone spills champagne over his head, and he wipes at his cheek with a finger and puts it into his mouth. Glasses are being passed around then, and as he picks one up, Iker raises his own at him, and they share yet another smile.

-

The second they're safe inside the dressing room, Cristiano pins Iker to the nearest wall and presses their lips together. He ignores the whistles. Iker's lips are full, soft, reacting just the way he remembered. Someone shouts "come up for air!" and Iker lightly bites on Cristiano's lower lip to break them apart.

"Go take a shower," he nudges him, and Cristiano grabs his hand. "Don't go," he whispers, and Iker just laughs. "I'm right here," he says. "I'm not going anywhere."

-

They fly back to Madrid. The 2 hour flight seems like the shortest one Cristiano has ever taken, as he spends it all at Iker's side, wrapped together in a blanket, their hands intertwined underneath it and Iker's shoulder is so soft and inviting to rest on he never wants to get up.

Iker whispers words at him but the past few days have been so long, Cristiano ends up falling asleep. 

He wakes up and Iker runs his thumb over his cheek and drops a kiss on his forehead.

-

Cibeles is overflowing. There are so many banners, flags and overall white that it's hard to focus. Cameras are flashing everywhere; Cristiano's on a bus with just the team but their phones are in his face trying to memorize this moment. He smiles, laughs, shares hugs and sings out loud. 

Iker holds out his arms to snap a picture of the two of them together, cheek to cheek.

"Are you coming over after this?" he finds the courage to ask.

Iker nods. Of course he is. "And I'm also putting this picture up on instagram."

-

"I'm sorry," Cristiano says.

"I'm sorry," Iker says.

Cristiano's smile is half mocking, half nervous, but Iker guides him back until they fall on the couch on top of each other. Iker cups his cheek. "Everything's okay now," he says, and Cristiano melts into him, wrapping his arms around him and kisses him the hardest he can.

Iker unbuckles Cristiano's belt and pushes his pants down. His hands are warm and Cristiano lets himself recognize how much he's missed it. "Everything's okay," he repeats, and Iker simply nods as he tugs at Cristiano's boxers and pulls them down.


End file.
